1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable bed assembly that can be used as a chair and has increased stability and safety.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 of the drawings illustrates a typical foldable bed assembly that includes a mattress 1', a front frame 2', a rear frame 3', and a middle supporter 6'. Attached to the front frame 2' are two legs 4' each having a caster (not labeled) attached to a lower end thereof Attached to the rear frame 3' is a leg structure 5' having a supporting frame 51' for supporting the folded bed assembly. The front frame 2' includes an inner frame that has an end pivotally connected to a front section thereof A spring 21' is connected between a middle point of a lower rod of the middle supporter 6' and a middle point of a front end of the front frame 2', while another spring 31' is connected between the middle point of the lower rod of the middle supporter 6' and a middle point of a rear end of the rear frame 3'. Two handles 22' are respectively attached to two lateral sides of the front frame 2'. The bed assembly tends to swivel (FIG. 8) if it is impinged during folding, as the rear frame 3' is pivoted to the leg structure 5'. In addition, the bed assembly can be used only when it is in an unfolded status that occupies a considerable space. The present invention is intended to provide an improved foldable bed assembly to solve these problems.